The invention relates to a supporting sleeve, that is introducible into a penetration in a component. Further the component may be fixed on the carrier so that the hole of the supporting sleeve is penetrated by a fixing pin, particularly a screw, that is insertable into the carrier.
Such a supporting sleeve is disclosed in DE-OS 195 34 034 A1. The supporting sleeve serves to be inserted into the penetration in a component and to accept a screw with which the component is screwed to a carrier. The forces exerted on the component by the head of the screw and by the carrier are absorbed by the supporting sleeve, which is fixedly anchored in the penetration in the component and which consequently protects any sensitive material of the component against excessive compressive forces exerted by the screw. In order to provide the supporting sleeve with a certain radial flexibility with which the supporting sleeve is supported in the penetration in the component, the supporting sleeve is provided with a longitudinal slit which, as a result of the thereby imparted spring effect of the supporting sleeve, facilitates the insertion of the supporting sleeve into the penetration in the component and which exerts a certain clamping effect in the penetration.
So that the known supporting sleeve is able sufficiently to withstand the pressure exerted by a screw, i.e. in particular the pressure of the screw head on the respective end face of the supporting sleeve, the supporting sleeve must have a relatively large wall thickness, which, however, has the consequence that, despite its slit, the supporting sleeve does not possess any especially great elasticity. The large wall thickness allows the supporting sleeve to be compressed only if relatively high radial forces are applied.